Gray Eyes Crossing Fine Lines
by andriawrites
Summary: Hermione has never been so bored (and so guilty) in her entire life. The War is over and the beloved trio is finishing up their seventh year at Hogwarts. But things have changed and once great friends have drifted apart. All evil, it seems, is gone. But Hermione can't help but notice a new hardness in Draco Malfoy's eyes. Is everything as safe as it seems?
1. Prologue

_He's grown_, Hermione thought dispassionately. Draco straightened up in his seat and sucked on the end of what she was sure to be a Sugar-Quill. Through slightly narrowed eyes, she watched as he pretended to write something down, feeling Professor McGonagall's cool gaze upon him. The woman glared at him for a moment more and then turned away to inspect Neville's guinea pig that was rapidly growing feathers.

Draco breathed a sigh of apparent relief and sent a smirk to no one in particular. He was certainly not popular with the professors anymore and lucky to get off without a detention. Come to think of it, he was not popular with anyone anymore. Not since the War.

Hermione shivered in her seat. The War had come to a close during the summer, the Deatheaters had fallen and good reined supreme. Unfortunately, however, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all three made out to be living legends.

_But with fame comes a price_, Hermione thought dryly. The trio was still friends of course, just not quite as close as they used to be. With the great foe vanquished and all the evil banished, they simply did not have much in common anymore.

Oh yes, it had been great fun recounting the events of that night and many others for everyone to hear. But then something curious happened. Hermione and Ron grew tired of kissing and eventually stopped. Harry was never seen anywhere without Ginny and rarely snuck down corridors anymore. The school year began without incident and continued on that way. It was completely and utterly boring.

_Selfish little girl._ Hermione scolded herself. Boring was _safe_. Voldemort was gone forever and no new threats hovered on the horizon. Her dreamy stare fell back again on Draco.

All the Dark witches and wizards, including the Malfoys, were locked up in Azkaban. But Azkaban wasn't _nearly_ as bad due to the absence of the dementors. Hermione had even heard rumors about the prison being so lax that the prisoners were allowed to send owls! Draco had certainly been getting his usual amount (not that she purposefully noticed).

But many believed that he and the other Slytherins should have joined their parents once the Dark Lord fell. But, Hermione sighed, the Ministry was in such a disarray that a couple of teenager Deatheaters were scarcely worth a trial.

The new Minister was a young witch that had shook Herimone's hand so vigorously she was sure it had almost fallen off. Of course they were showered with awards and recognition. Ron ate it up, Harry could've cared less, and Hermione was somewhere in between. It was nice of the Wizarding world to show how grateful they were, but sometimes Hermione felt like tearing her hair out.

"Malfoy!" Professor snapped, causing every head to turn towards him. "You have not written a single word since you walked through the door. 20 points from Slytherin."

Draco opened his mouth in protest, but clearly thought better of it and sulked silently. Hermione felt a pang of sympathy for him. Having an ex-Deatheater reputation did not go over well.

Most of the professors bullied him every chance they got, hinting that he shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts and sometimes, outright saying that a life time sentence in Azkaban would have been appropriate. Plotting to kill Dumbledore was not an offense taken lightly at the school. Everyone, by now, knew every facet of the truth. Even about Snape. So when Draco's story had spread, the once great Slytherin prince fell. Hard.

Hermione should have rejoiced.

But even now, as he glared at McGonagall, something new and malignant glittered in his frozen gray eyes that truthfully scared the hell out of her. He was no longer the gangly, annoying blonde boy that fought with Harry and called Hermione names. Oh no. Draco Malfoy had become a figure worthy of recognition. His very presence sent chills down her spine. And it wasn't just her.

Everyone was frightened of him.

_Maybe that's why the teachers are so spiteful_, the young witch thought curiously. He intimidated them and they didn't like it. The War had not broken him the slightest. Draco had hardened.

Hermione twisted a long curl around her finger and let it fall. He was now taller than his father and his hair was no longer slicked back, but messy and longish. The white blond tendrils were constantly curling around his ears. His face was sharper and his eyes shone with wisdom that Hermione knew was gained when Voldemort burned that retched mark into his skin forever. She wondered if it had disappeared when he died. She wondered if Draco wanted it to disappear.

She thought he would.

Draco was not the type of person to fancy taking orders. Hermione couldn't picture him kneeling before Voldemort and calling him 'Master'. It fit Lucius, but not him.

It was much easier to see Draco climbing to power on his own, stepping on anyone and everyone who stood in his way. She could virtually see the golden nameplate bearing 'Draco Malfoy: Minster of Magic.' It seemed inevitable in that moment, with him sitting so defiantly in his chair and the sunlight streaming the windows, outlining him in fire, that he was destined for greatness.

But not necessarily goodness.

_He had grown._


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Neville?"

"Can you take over my shift tonight? I ah—Promised Luna I would—"

"Yes, of course." She stopped him hastily and gave a reassuring smile. "Tell her I said 'Hullo.'"

Neville let out a heavy breath. "Thanks so much," he gushed, clapping her on the shoulder. "I'll do double shifts next time. Promise."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine, Neville." She said, while shifting her bag more comfortably onto her shoulder. "But—er—where are you and Luna going to…?" She blushed and trailed off.

"Oh! Ah..." He seemed to have a sudden interest in his robes. "Astronomy tower."

Hermione nodded. "Right, I'll make sure no one wanders up there. But we better be hurrying off to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid said he pulled a few strings to get something special in." They both grimaced.

"Can't be worse than the Skrewts," Neville muttered under his breath. Hermione agreed silently. If they could handle those monsters, they could handle anything.

"Anyway," the boy said brightly. "I'll see you on the grounds. Thanks again!" He took off down the opposite corridor, presumably going to walk Luna to class first.

_Gotta avoid the Astronomy Tower_, Hermione thought dryly to herself. There were many perks to being Head Girl of Hogwarts, but many responsibilities as well. Patrolling for wayward students was Hermione's least favorite duty. Dragging troublesome first years or love struck fourth years to bed after hours had lost its thrill a _long_ time ago.

But the longue was a plus even though no one besides her and Neville were allowed inside. It was the only place she was sure she could be alone. The Library had become too much of a risk to study in or seek solitude. Lowerclassmen never tired of asking her about her role in the War or getting her to sign their chocolate frog cards. Hermione understood Harry's aggravation with fame now more than ever.

_Speak of the devil._ "Hey! Oi! _Hermione!"_ Harry strode towards her, grinning. Hermione smiled patiently and waited for him to reach her. They started off towards the grounds. "Listen, I know we haven't really talked in awhile but I need your advice about Ginny…"

Hermione cocked her head questionably to the side. "Ginny?" She repeated, lips quirking up into an amused smirk. "She seemed quite happy with you last time I checked."

"Really?" Harry looked so pleased with himself that Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"What do you need, Harry?" She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Please tell me there's not another little Potter boy on the way."

Harry's green eyes widened considerably. It was almost cartoonish. "No, no, no." He gasped, horrified. "Can you imagine Ron? Absolutely not!"

Hermione chuckled as Hagrid's hut came into view. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were all gathered around it, easily distinguishable. The two groups gave each other loads of space. "I was thinking about giving her a…a promise ring." He murmured the words quietly, making sure no one else could hear as they joined their friends. "Do you think she would like that?"

Hermione's eyes softened at Harry's hesitancy. It was obvious he cared for the girl a tremendous amount. "She would love it," Hermione assured him in a firm tone. "We can go to Hogsmeade this weekend if you like."

"Whose going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron's arm snaked around Hermione's waist, causing her to shift uncomfortably. They never really made anything official after the War, so they never really had an official end. She grimaced at the ground.

"Can you even _afford_ anything at Hogsmeade, Weasley?" Hermione recognized the conceited drawl anywhere. She felt her cheeks burn for no reason. Ron's family was much better off because Mr. Weasley got a promotion, but they were still nowhere near Draco's large fortune.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron muttered, turning around to glare at him. "At least my parents aren't in Azkaban."

By now, everyone was watching them. It was common knowledge that the trio and Draco had been enemies since first year. So, naturally, they were the only ones that ever defended themselves anymore. And that meant they almost _always_ drew a crowd.

"But that means I get the whole Manor to myself. Hardly an insult. Whereas I'm sure you share your room with ten other people at least."

If it wasn't already dead silent, it was then.

"One day, Malfoy," Ron snarled, releasing Hermione and stepping towards him. "One day you're going to say the wrong thing to the wrong wizard and you won't be in school or have a horde of cronies behind you." He cracked his knuckles. "And I can only hope I'll be there to see."

Draco blinked once and almost looked taken aback… But then something changed. His eyes filled with an emotion or secret knowledge she couldn't place. And he threw his head back and laughed.

Oh! It was a terrible laugh with undertones of indifference and brutishness. She was reminded instantly of what Harry had told her about Tom Riddle. And for a fleeting moment, Hermione was petrified.

Images flashed through her mind of the Last Battle. She saw the Death eaters and green light. She saw a pale man advancing towards Harry, wand drawn. Hermione closed her eyes with the cries of hundreds of dead ringing in her ears.

That could never happen again. _She _wouldn't let it happen again. Draco used to be nothing but a coward and a bully, but it was clear something had twisted inside of him. Could he turn out to be another Voldemort…or something even worse?

"You have no idea, Weasley." Draco didn't address her, but Hermione had a sudden, wild notion that he could somehow read minds. His eyes, so full of mirth, shifted to bore into her own. She flinched and instinctively grew closer to Ron.

Never was he more mesmerizingly God-like than in that moment. Beautiful and horrible at the same time. She felt naked under his intense glare. It was almost unbearable. His eyes flickered away, thankfully breaking the spell, and leered at something over her shoulder.

"Alrigh' there lads." Hagrid's booming voice sounded cheerfully from behind her. "Got 'o troupe 'o fairies to drop by. Real treat they are."

The crowd dispersed and people drifted off into their usual two's and three's. No one seemed scared or even shocked. No one was whispering and looking at Draco. Hermione turned to Harry who was chatting idly away with Seamus and Ron as if nothing had happened.

"Didn't you _feel_ that?" She asked incredulously, shocked that no one was reacting like her.

"Feel what?" Ron was busy squinting into the Forbidden Forest as if a bunch of tiny winged maidens were going to fly out of it at any second.

"That!" Hermione exclaimed, growing slightly annoyed. "Malfoy! He's…he's…"

"A prat?" Harry chimed, smiling jovially. Ron sniggered.

"No! Well…yes, but that's not what I'm talking about," she insisted. "There's something _different _about him." Her voice fell to a hushed whisper. "Something bad. I felt it."

Hermione watched as they exchanged looks. "It's just Malfoy being Malfoy," Harry said gently as if she were losing her mind. Ron nodded.

"You-Know-Who's gone and he isn't coming back this time. I doubt there's any real 'bad' left." Ron patted her on the shoulder. She was sick of people doing that.

"Fine!" She snapped, turning away to witness Hagrid being lifted a few inches above the ground by two giggling fairies. "Don't believe me."

But they didn't hear her. The fairies had all gathered around Hagrid, still shrieking with laughter, and hauled him up high into the air. The students formed a tight circle around the spot, pointing and talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"One thing you 'aught ter know about fairies!" Hagrid yelled downwards from an alarming height. "They like ter play!"

* * *

Hermione pinned her Head Girl badge on securely. She straightened her robes, resisting the urge to glance in a mirror, and climbed out of the Gryffindor common room porthole. It was time for her to check in with McGonagall before making her rounds.

"Why are you both out?" The Fat Lady asked suspiciously as she closed the painting over the entrance. Hermione automatically assumed that Neville had already left for Luna. Knowing him _and_ the Fat Lady, he probably told her he had duties tonight in response to her questioning.

"Uh-" Hermione racked her brain for a feasible excuse. "Neville is working on some of the damage from the War." She proclaimed with an air of importance.

"This late at night?" The Fat Lady looked her over with scrutiny.

"Y-Yeah," Hermione stammered. "It's easier once everyone's gone." She took off for McGonagall's office in a brisk walk, ignoring the soft tutting from behind her. Damn Neville. _Going to get _both _our badges taken away_, Hermione thought with a choice eye roll.

"Neville told me he wasn't feeling well. Signing out Hermione?" Professor asked once she had reached her office.

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione smiled politely as the woman handed her a vial. It was an energy potion of Snape's own design. She would be awake and vigilant through the whole watch. And when she signed back in after her four hours, she would receive another potion that acted as a full night's sleep.

Hermione preferred the second one, as it tasted like pumpkin juice and she always felt extremely rested after drinking it.

"Filch swears with his life that someone is lurking around the corridors every night." Professor's lips pressed into a thin line that told Hermione she did not believe him. "So keep an eye out and if you see anyone that isn't supposed to be there, bring them to me immediately."

Hermione nodded. It was the same every other night and she rarely caught anyone, making for a very long, very boring four hours. "Thanks Professor." She hesitated. The thought of telling an authority figure about her suspicions was tempting. But what could she say? That she had had flashbacks of the War triggered by Draco Malfoy? It sounded quite mad, even in her thoughts. "See you in a little while," the witch finished with a weak smile.

Hermione closed the door shut softly behind her and leaned against it wearily. Was she right in not confiding to McGonagall? Would she look back, years later, and think if she told someone, innocent lives would be saved?

Hermione decided to keep a close eye on the brooding wizard from then on. And if something seemed wrong, she would report it. Hermione felt a little better with this plan. Surely, if she kept an eye on the situation, it would be okay.

Time passed achingly slow as she walked, careful to avoid the Astronomy Tower of course. The most interesting thing to happen in two hours was a ghost that floated through her by mistake. Hermione had welcoming the rush of freezing air desperately. At least it was a change.

She wandered to the Dungeon entrance next, for she had not been down there very often. Something, most likely a deep-rooted hatred of Slytherin, had kept her away. But tonight was especially mind numbing and Hermione felt she could do with something new.

And she was rewarded almost instantly.

Footsteps sounded somewhere to her right, going slow at first and then speeding up as she turned. Hermione started excitedly and sped off in pursuit. "Lumos!" The tip of her wand gleamed with bright light as she ran and shone it in the general direction of the footfalls.

Nothing. But then…a flash of white? Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together but continued on, soon finding that whoever-it-was had disappeared or hidden. She could hear nothing save for her own panting breaths.

Disappointed, Hermione turned around and was shocked to find a wand pressed to her nose.

"Who-?" She gasped fearfully, dropping her wand by accident. Hermione could _just _make out the green-and-silver tie from the flickering torch that was a few doors down.

The tall figure did not withdraw their wand.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed malignantly, with a voice like diving into the Lake during January. Heartbreakingly frigid but familiar all the same.

"N-Nothing," Hermione replied, body shaking so severely that she nearly fell into him.

He removed his wand and lit the nearest torch with a careless wave. Hermione closed her eyes and tensed up, expecting anything.

"And I thought Gryffindors were brave, especially you, Granger."


End file.
